


Snippets From The Weasley/Granger Household

by CakeorDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Next Gen, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeorDeath/pseuds/CakeorDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione, bringing up kids, with takeaway, war stories, and arguments. Lots and lots of arguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

“I think she’s going through a … well one of her ‘stages’.”

Ron nods – Rosie seems to have had a childhood and adolescence entirely made up of ‘stages’, as in ‘just a-’.

“But we need to let her know that we will support her and love her no matter what.”

“Honestly Hermione, if she doesn’t now that by now, after all the shit she’s put us through, then frankly-”

“Yes, but they need to be told. The book-”

“I know. I did actually read it.”

“Oh, yes, I forgot.”

Ron makes a hmpf noise. “Kettle?” he asks, getting up.

“That would be lovely.”

There is a silence, companionable and peaceful.

“Ron – the thing is.” That is said like a complete sentence. They both wait, but Ron does not ask the invited question.

“I think that Rosie might be … having some feelings. About people. You know. Because for women it is very fluid.”

There is another silence. “Sorry, love, been a long day: was I supposed to get something from that?”

Hermione breathes out a whole string of sentences about emotional intelligence and not seeing what is so patently obvious in one long deep sigh. 

“Ron. I think that Rosie is having some thoughts about growing up, and sexuality.”

“Ooohhhh. You mean-”

“Yes. I think it would be a good idea for us to let her know that she’ll always be our loved and valued daughter, and we are totally open to any sort of life she wants to lead, as long as she’s happy and healthy.”

 

“Thanks for the tea, Dad.”

“That’s all right. Do you want Chinese or Indian tonight?”

“Can we have Thai?”

Ron says something about when he was her age. Rosie says something about a culturally enforced narrow mindedness leading to bigoted attitudes. Ron says that he isn’t going to start arguing with her today as he has things to do. Rosie says that she finds it very interesting the way that he always acts as if her arguments against the status quo were simply adolescent rebellion; she understands it must be difficult for him to accept that his daughter’s generation is just more advanced in some areas. Ron reminds himself that Rosie is dealing with huge hormonal, physical and social changes, which are affecting both her magical abilities, and her emotional self-control.

As he is leaving the room he remembers why he came up. “Oh yeah, mum said to tell you, if you are a lesbian, that’d be fine.”

He smiles at her, and then heads off to find the Thai takeaway menu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hugo sits on the kitchen counter with James and they talk about politics. This is a new thing for them.

“Walter Mulch is a pompous arsehole.”

“Oh, James, he’s a politician. But he’s the only one at the moment talking real sense about wizards without magic’s reintegration-”

“Look Squibs – wizards without magic, whatever – frankly they’re not the biggest deal for most people at the moment. Look don’t interrupt, let me finish, I’ll let you speak. I am not saying that it isn’t important. I am just saying that it shows that he doesn’t know, or care, about what the average Wizard or Witch (or non-gender binary magical being, whatever) thinks it important. I think a good politician would stop lording it over everyone about how enlightened he is and actually start helping change people’s minds.”

“May I speak now? Most people are idiots-”

James laughed. “Except people who think like you-”

“Let me finish! Merlin. Answer me this: why should wizards or witches without magic have to wait for Mrs Jones, who reads Witch Weekly and lives in Tunbridge Wells to start thinking they are equals in the magical community.”

“We live in the real world – look Zacharias Smith said-”

“Zacharias Smith is a cunt.” The word felt hard on Hugo’s tongue – like the satisfying, reassuring sound of a wooden door slamming.

“Hugo.” Mum is sitting in the chair. They didn’t hear her come in. His name is said in familiarly artic tones. “Don’t you dare,” Mum stands up, her voice like a stalactite that is just about to break off, fall straight down through you and pin you to the ground, “Don’t you dare compare that man to my genitalia.”

And she walks out of the room, with a great and terrible dignity.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are more than welcome.


End file.
